


Blouses and Backstitch

by SilverMyfanwy



Series: Trans Natasha collection [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Sewing, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Natasha Romanov, gender euphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMyfanwy/pseuds/SilverMyfanwy
Summary: Natasha's too scared to go clothes shopping. She endeavours to make her own instead.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Natasha Romanov
Series: Trans Natasha collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747735
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Blouses and Backstitch

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for gender dysphoria. Come say hi on tumblr! I'm silvermyfanwy.

Natasha was not an easily scared person.

It was impossible to make it through the Red Room if you were scared easily.

She could face down guns and potential arrest and deadly knives without blinking an eyelid. She could hack computers set to explode and do things that would scare the daylights out of an ordinary person, but she was too scared to buy feminine clothing in a shop. She was also too scared to buy it online; scared of seeing the face of the person who delivered the box. Scared of the clothes not fitting and having to send them back, disappointed and down. Scared that she wouldn’t be able to open the box to get to the clothes at all.

But she wanted to wear feminine clothes and she wanted to wear them a lot, so she found another way. She bought a sewing machine, a book of patterns and a pair of fabric scissors. She read the book twice and decided to start by making a simple top made from two pieces of fabric. Pepper went shopping for the fabric with her and she brought 10 metres in orange and ten metres in pink with the reasoning that if it went wrong she could easily start again or if it went really well she could make anther one straight away. She bought thread in the same colours so she could have contrasting fabric and thread.

He put the materials next to the box with the sewing machine and placed them under a window to wait for a time when she could- to wait for a time when she would try to make herself the right clothes.

It took the time from when her hair was reaching her ear lobes to when her hair was halfway down her neck before she opened the box, put the sewing machine on the table and stared at it for a long time before taking a deep breath and opening the instruction book.

There was a diagram at the front of the book showing how to thread the bobbin through the machine. She followed the instructions and found her attempt to be successful, then realised that she didn’t actually need the sewing machine until after she had pinned the patterns on the fabric and cut them out.

Hr table wasn't big enough to lay the fabric out on so she vacuumed the floor, right into the corners, so she could lay the fabric out on it.

The pieces of the pattern had multiple lines on them for the different sizes and suddenly Natasha found herself in a swirl of wrapping the tape measure around herself and writing down numbers and trying to hold the tape down wither her toes so she could measure her height. She found the size she needed and made the first cut.

She'd caused an awful lot of damage with scissors in the past but she’d never made anything new with them before. Once the piece were cut she pinned them together and scanned the QR code on the back of the pattern packet to watch a video of someone else doing the exact same, just at high speed and to the tune of some irritatingly cheerful and generic xylophone music.

After pinning the pieces together, Natasha spent a very ling time wrestling the bobbins, the thread, the sewing machine and the needle to try and get it ready to sew with. She failed multiple times and then decided to go for a walk and have some chocolate she left the next part of the sewing for the next day.

The next day, when all her frustration and annoyance had been slept off, she started with the sewing machine again and managed to get the thread in all the night places on the first try.

She started sewing; pins came out quickly and swiftly as the thread and the needle went in and out. There were a couple of little hiccups; she accidentally sewed over the edge where she shouldn’t have or she moved the fabric at the wrong speed. A couple of days alter, when the shirt was finished, ti didn’t fit her quite as well as she would have liked, but the fabric was soft and the colours were gorgeous.

She was happy with it, it was hers.

She made another t-shirt.

Soon her house was filled with rolls of fabric, pots of scissors and rape measures and ins. She bought a mannequin, painted it blue, put it in the corner. She had to buy an extra bookshelf to put all her pattern packs and sewing books on. Gradually, her old clothes came out of her wardrobe and went in bags to be taken to charity shops while her new clothes became the replacements. Long skirts, short skirts, dresses with frills, dresses with bows, t0shirts and shirts and jackets and trousers.

The next thing was the most delicate and terrifying of them all.

She went online and with shaking fingers made three separate searches before she found the website she was looking for. She scrolled through different categories of patterns and looked at women wearing little; mostly drawing of women wearing little because there appeared to be slightly more of this in sewing than in fashion.

She couldn’t do it.

She sat on the edge of her bed, cried and rang Pepper.

“Hi Natasha.”

“Pepper, this is gonna be a really weird question, but do you buy underwear online or in shops?”

-

Natasha went into a shop and bought the patterns.

Pepper was waiting for her outside in a car.

“Hoe did it go?” she asked.

Natasha smiled. “It was fine.”

“You did it! Do we need to go an get fabric now or have you got something you’re planning on using?”

“I've got some.” Natasha said. “But I need a drink now. Wine bar?”

-

After recovering from the wine, Natasha made the underwear in one go, then put on all her beautiful, glorious clothes.

She looked in the mirror and saw herself.


End file.
